The Nurse's Wolf
by mousemaker2
Summary: Lila Harrison is the new trainee nurse at Forks Hospital, working under Dr. Cullen. Of course, nothing is simple. Embry Call imprints on Lila! Embry/OC
1. Chapter 1

I watched people bustle around, waiting for someone to notice me. Finally, the lady sitting behind the front desk waved me over.

"Can I help you, young lady?" she asked, looking down at the papers in front of her. I silently cleared my throat.

"I'm the new trainee nurse. I'm supposed to get a tour of the hospital today" I exclaimed, plucking at a loose string nervously.

"Oh. Oh! Yes, they told me you were coming. Let me call the head nurse, she'll give you your tour" the lady said then picked up the phone and pushed a number.

"Hello? MaryAnne? Your trainee is here. Yes. Alright" and she hung up the phone. "Take this hallway here then take a left. You'll see a coffee room on your right, go inside" then she turned back to her paperwork.

"Thank you for the help" I mumbled and hurried down the hall she pointed me down.

It wasn't long before I made it to the coffee room. A few nurses and one elder doctor were standing around, laughing and talking.

They stopped once they saw me standing there in the doorway.

"Are you the trainee?" a middle aged woman asked, stepping forward. She was heavy and had a serious look about her.

"Yes. I'm Lila Harrison" I said, stepping forward also to shake her hand. She gave me a tired smile.

"Welcome to Forks, darling. I'm MaryAnne, the Head Nurse" she exclaimed. I smiled weakly back.

"Thank you" I muttered.

"Shall we begin?" MaryAnne asked. I nodded and followed her out of the room.

It only took 20 minutes to take the tour of the small hospital. Even though it was small, I was amazed at how many people were running around.

"Right, that's about it. We can find Dr. Cullen now, the doctor you'll be working under" MaryAnne explained, running a hand over her face.

"Dr. Cullen? I thought I was to work under Dr. Green?" I asked, frowning.

She sighed. "People needed to be moved around. Moving on" and she lead the way back the way we came.

I brushed my caramel hair out of my face as I rushed after her. It didn't take long for me to catch up with her because of my long legs.

"Here we are. After you're done talking, go back to the front desk. See you tomorrow kid" and Maryanne walked off, leaving me standing in front of an office door.

I hesitantly knocked on the door. "Come in" a man's voice answered. I peeked inside the room.

A blond angel man was sitting behind a desk with golden eyes. He smiled at me and motioned me inside his office.

"Hello. I'm Lila Harrison, the new trainee. It's nice to meet you" I exclaimed, shaking his hand when I finally made it over to him. I glanced down at his hand. It was cold and he had a ring on.

I sighed quietly in relief. I'd been worried that I'd be put under some perverted doctor that was single or something.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm Carlisle Cullen" he said. I gave him a small smile. "Are you enjoying Forks so far?" he asked.

"Yes. I love the area, very green" I answered shyly, plucking at the string again.

We didn't talk for long. Dr. Cullen had a patient waiting for him.

I slowly walked back to the front desk, trying to memorize the halls. In the parking lot my dark blue car was waiting for me.

It was a five minute drive back to my new house. It was a small two-story house that was painted light blue. I'd fallen in love with it immediately when I had arrived two days ago.

I hurried inside and put a microwave pizza in the oven. I trotted upstairs into the master bedroom.

It wasn't a small room but not huge either. I grabbed some clothes out of a pile and took a quick shower.

As I brushed my caramel hair that went to my shoulder blades, I looked at myself. My blue eyes sparkled back at me. I glanced down at my long legs.

Being 5'10 had some advantages but not enough to make me happy about my height.

My body was slim and lean. My mother had told me years ago that hundreds of girls would kill to have my body. It was the perfect body to be a model for.

I shook my damp hair out around me and went back downstairs to get my pizza out. After a few minutes I was done eating.

I glanced around my empty kitchen. I needed to go shopping seriously.

It was getting dark as I pulled back out of my driveway. I looked around the town until I found the little store that I was at two days ago.

I gave a weak smile to the clerk and grabbed a cart. I roamed around the aisles, picking up things I needed.

All I needed was one more thing then I could leave. I glanced up at the tall shelf in front of me. For once I didn't think I could reach it.

My arm reached out for the can of soup but my fingers just was two inches below it.

"Here you go" someone said as a tan hand shot out to grab the can for me. I sighed in relief.

The big tanned hand put the can in my cart as my eyes went to my helper's face.

It was a big, brawny Indian man standing beside of me with shaggy black hair and intense dark brown eyes. My breathing stopping for a second.

The man froze too then a million emotions flashed in his eyes that I didn't catch any of them. He made a choking noise then cleared his throat.

"Hi" he breathed, putting out his hand for me to shake. I timidly reached out for it.

His big, rough hand was very warm. I'd guess around 105 degrees off of the top of my head.

"Hello" I mumbled back to him, pulling my hand back. He grinned and white teeth flashed.

"I'm Embry Call. I live in La Push, the reservation. Are you new around here? I've never seen you" he said in a rush, like he couldn't get the words out fast enough.

"Er, I just moved here from Seattle to work at the hospital. I'm Lila by the way" I said, leaning away from him a little as he leaned closer like he couldn't hear me.

"Really? That's, um, interesting. So, is there anything else I can get for you?" Embry asked, looking up and down the aisle.

"Could you get me one more can of soup?" I asked, staring into his beautiful eyes. Embry grinned like that was like the funniest thing ever.

"Of course" he exclaimed and reached up to get one for me. I stared as his muscles rippled just from the simple task. Wow, they sure don't make them like that in Seattle.

"Thank you. It was nice meeting you Embry" and I pushed my cart to the clerk.

"Embry! There you are. What have you been doing?" a guy's voice rang out. I glanced behind me.

Another bid Indian was standing beside Embry. They could have been brothers for all I knew.

Embry mumbled something to him then suddenly laughed, making me jump while I was in line.

"Congrats man! We are so having a party tonight!" the big Indian exclaimed, clapping him on the back.

I shook my head and helped the clerk bag my stuff up. I had six bags of food in each hand as I ran out to my car in the rain.

All in all, it was a interesting day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Hey everyone! I don't own Twilight, just Lila and her brothers. Hope you guys like my new story. Review if you like and review if you don't, I don't care which you send.**

_**The Nurse's Wolf**_

*Next Morning*

I rubbed my eyes. I hadn't slept well since I've lived here.

I put on my jogging clothes and through on a sweat shirt. It wasn't raining yet as I jogged down my street.

I ran close to the border of the woods, hoping to see some small animals. Not a lot of animals were in Seattle.

Just as I was hoping over a big rock, I saw something big running parallel to me in the woods. I lost my focus and stumble, breaking my stride.

I stood panting beside the road, gazing into the trees. Whatever I had seen was gone now or hiding.

I didn't finish my run but went back to my home, thinking about going to work in two hours.

I pulled my long hair into a ponytail and put on a white blouse and nice jeans with white shoes. I decided to head over to the hospital early since it was my first day.

I drove slowly on the wet roads, glancing into the woods every once in a while. I didn't see anything weird.

Once in the hospital, I ignored the lady at the front desk and headed straight for Dr. Cullen's office.

He was sitting at his desk going over some paper work. I glanced at the purplish shadow under his eyes. It seemed like he never got any rest.

"Good morning, Dr. Cullen" I greeted, slowly stepping inside his office. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello. I didn't think you would be here this early, Miss Harrison" he exclaimed, putting down his pen.

"I thought I'd get here early since it was my first day here" I replied, sitting down on the armchair in front of his desk.

"Well, since you're here we can get started" Dr. Cullen stated then he started to hand me paper work. I filled out papers for at least an hour.

For the rest of the day I followed Cullen around, helping him if he needed it, which he didn't really.

It was three when I finally got to go home. I was just passing the front desk when a huge, pale man with brown hair came into the hospital. He reminded me of Dr. Cullen except they looked nothing alike.

"Emment, you should have waited for in the parking lot" someone scolded from behind me. It was Dr. Cullen, apparently he had followed me.

I tried to make a beeline for the door without bumping into the big man but Cullen stopped me before I made it.

"Lila, would you hold on for a moment. I'd like you to meet my son" Dr. Cullen said not but a few feet behind me.

I turned back to him slowly. I took the last few steps back to him and the big man that was standing next to him.

"This is my son, Emment Cullen. He's in town visiting with us with his wife" he exclaimed, smiling at me.

I gave Emment a weak smile and shook his bid, cold hand. "It's nice to meet you" I stated and rushed for the front door again.

Dr. Cullen laughed and stopped me again. "Just wait a moment. I was wondering if you would like to meet my family this weekend. They all want to meet my new trainee" he explained to me.

"And a few family friends too" Emment added in a booming voice. I glanced at both of them, unsure of how to decline politely.

"Um, I, err, okay" I mumbled, unable to see away out of it in two seconds. They both grinned at me.

I hurried out of the hospital before I could promise anything else to anyone.

I dug my keys out of my purse, not paying attention to the sidewalk as I went to my car.

Suddenly my shoulder banded against something hard and solid. I gasped, dropping my purse on the wet ground.

"Sorry!" someone exclaimed, picking up my purse. I glanced at them then did a double-take.

It was Embry! A smile went to my face almost immediately. I just couldn't help myself.

"Oh! Hello again" I gushed, a blush coming across my face. Why didn't I say something better than that?

Embry grinned at that and handed me my purse. We stood there for a moment just looking and smiling at each other. He still had that happy grin on his face.

"So what are you doing?" I asked, putting up my hood as rain started coming down. He looked confused. "Err, what are you doing here at the hospital?" I rephrased for him.

"Well, I, um, was wondering if I could take you out for a late lunch today" Embry said, running a hand through his hair.

I blushed even more. Was he serious? He came here to ask me to lunch!

"Yeah, okay" I answered in a high voice. A relieved smile flashed across his face.

"Awesome. How about you drop you car off and I'll follow behind you" he suggested. I nodded and led him to my car.

"Nice car. What year is it?" Embry asked, running a hand over it. I stared at his hand.

"I can't remember, sorry" I stated. He glanced up at me.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked, crossing his arms. I blushed again.

"I don't know, sorry" I mumbled, staring at his feet. He laughed, making me look up.

"You did it again" Embry laughed. I giggled weakly at his reaction. "Right. You ready?" he asked. I nodded.

He walked over to a car parked two over and hopped in. He waved over at me, letting me know he was ready when I was.

I pulled out and headed back to my house. It wasn't long before my beautiful blue house was staring me in the face.

I got out of my car and hurried over to Embry's faded red car. Inside it was warm and smelled like pine trees. I loved it.

"So, where are we eating at?" I asked nervously, fiddling with a loose strand of hair. Embry grinned over at me.

"It's just a simple sit down place over in La Push. It's only been open for about a year. Some of my friends own the place" he said, zooming down the road.

I gripped the edge of my seat. Trying not to be too up tight I stared out the window, looking at the flashing green.

It was only 20 minutes before we arrived at a log cabin building with a lot of cars parked around it. The sign read _The Lodge_ in red.

"Here we are, Lila. Hope you like burgers and hotdogs" Embry said then ran around the front of the car and opened my door.

I thanked him and we walked into the restaurant. It was loud and cozy inside. There were a few Indians and teens from Forks sitting around.

A girl around my age walked up to us. She had shoulder length hair and pretty skin. She was from the reservation.

"Hey Kim, table for two please" Embry said. The girl smiled at us and easily weaved her way through the tables.

Embry put his hand on my mid-back and helped me get around the tables and a few people. My back felt all tingly from his warm hand.

We were seated in the back near the windows. Kim left us alone to decide on drinks, etc.

I crossed my legs nervously. "So what do you do for a job?" I asked him, smiling. He grinned again.

"Two of my friends and I own a car shop. It's pretty cool, we get to pick what days we get off" he exclaimed, leaning back in his chair.

"It sounds awesome" I replied. I glanced around looking for Kim.

"Hey Embry!" a deep voice boomed, making me jump. I turned in my seat and looked for the owner of the voice.

A tall man with short hair and dark eyes was waling to us. He had a little boy tucked under one arm like a football.

"Hi Sam. Where's Emily?" Embry said, grinning at the little boy who was giggling his head off.

"She's over at Rachel's. She's having some major mood swings, Paul is so out of his league" the man laughed and swung the boy into the seat across from me.

"Whoa! What are you doing? I can't watch Max today" Embry exclaimed, jumping out of his seat when Sam started to walk off.

"You said you'd babysit today. Don't think you can get out of it because you're on a date" then he walked off.

I giggled but I couldn't help myself. Embry looked over at me then started laughing too.

Some how the three of us ended up on First Beach. Embry just got a kick out of me trying to keep Max under control.

"Max, try to stay out of the water!" Embry yelled to him as he ran past us.

I looked up at the sky then at the waves coming in. It seemed like it was going to storm soon.

"I'm sorry you ended up getting stuck babysitting. This wasn't part of the plan" he said, watching Max inch closer towards the water's edge.

"It's okay. It's not like I needed to go home after out lunch" I exclaimed, my eyes going up to the cliffs.

"So I was wondering if you'd like to go out again sometime" Embry said, glancing at me.

I hide my smile but inside my stomach was doing butterflies moves.

"Yeah that sounds cool" I replied, biting the inside of my cheek to keep from smiling like an idiot.

"How about tomorrow? I'll meet you at your house at four then we can go to the movies. Is that good?" he said, picking up his pace. He was almost skipping.

I nodded. Embry gave me a breath taking smile before running after Max for doing a belly flop into the water.

After Embry caught the over excited three year old, Sam ended up coming back. The first thing Sam thought that Embry had tried to drown his son.

**A/N: Hope all of you have enjoyed this chapter! Many chapters to come on their life, trust me. Remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! Keep the reviews coming please; I love to hear what everyone has to say. Enjoy this chapter!**

_The Nurse's Wolf_

*Next Day*

I hurried into the hospital, my nerves just about shot. I had seen a big bear thing in the woods on my way to work.

I hurried past the coffee room and went straight for the bathroom so I could calm down.

"Lila? What are you doing? Dr. Cullen is waiting for you" Maryanne exclaimed, poking her head in. I nodded and scurried out to find my boss.

Once again I followed Dr. Cullen around, not really doing anything.

"Dr. Cullen, I was wondering what time I was supposed to some over to your house tomorrow?" I asked him after we had finished with a patient.

"Around five will be good. Let me give you the address before you leave today" Cullen said and pulled out a slip of paper that had his address on it.

"Thank you. Is this, err, gathering formal or is it-"

"It's casual. Everyone will be dressed casual" he stated, smiling at me. He must realize how nervous I am about meeting his family and friends.

I said my goodbyes to Dr. Cullen and Maryanne and hurried to my home. I threw my keys on the kitchen table, got myself a snack and went upstairs to my room.

My clothes were everywhere and my bed was unmade. Maybe I should clean this room up. I looked around once more. I'd do it later.

I jumped into the shower, trying to clam myself and get the hospital smell off of me.

After I got out, I slipped on my favorite _American Eagle_ shirt and put my skinny jeans on.

I put my long carmal hair into a twisted braid down my back and then put in my earrings.

It was almost four when I heard Embry pull up into my driveway. I hurried down the

stairs and opened the door before he was on the porch.

Embry smiled and pushed his shaggy hair out of his eyes. His beautiful and intense eyes shone with awe and wonder that I wasn't even sure if he was really looking at me.

"Hi Embry, do you want to come in? I'm not completely ready yet" I exclaimed, opened the door wider for him.

He smiled even more and loped up the porch steps to me. Embry had to duck to get into the door.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll be back in a second" and I hurried back upstairs to do my make-up.

*Embry's Pov*

I was surprised that Lila wasn't ready. She looked prefect standing there, like a model.

I looked around her living room. Boxes were here and there but all her DVDs were out and put on a shelf. On top of her TV was a picture of her and what looked like her family.

I got up to get a closer look. Lila was standing in front of a man with her eyes. In front of Lila was a boy probably about eleven with glasses that had the same hair color as her.

Right beside the three was a young man that looked just like Lila and in front of him was a woman with blues eyes that must have been her mother.

I didn't know she had two brothers. This picture must have been taken a couple of years ago because Lila looked about 15 or 16.

"Do you like it? That was our last family photograph" she said, stooping on the last step. I turned around.

"Yeah. These are your brother, right?" I asked, thinking of the young man in the picture. What if he wasn't her brother and I had competition that I didn't know I had.

"Yup. My older brother is 25 and my little brother just turned 15 last month" she said, walking over to me.

I watched her long legs make sure strides over to me. Once again she reminded me of a model.

"Are you like a secret model?" I blurted out. I felt my face heat up but I don't think she could tell because of my dark skin.

"Nope. My mother wanted me to be and I almost did. I decided last minute to be a nurse though" Lila explained, looking at the picture now.

"Yeah, I could see you as a model" I stated, glancing back at the picture.

She grinned which made me smile. My eyes went back to her. It was like I was pulled towards her by gravity. Lila was number one in my book now. Funny how fast things change.

*Lila's Pov*

Embry and I were on our way to Port Angeles. We have been talking about work and our families on the way up there.

"So you don't know who your father is?" I asked, crossing my legs. He shrugged which I took as a no.

"What about your parents?" Embry asked, glancing over at me then back at the road.

"Oh, um, they died about four years ago" I exclaimed, trying not to look over at Embry for his reaction.

"How?" he stated. I cheated and looked over at him. His face might as well be made out of stone.

"Do you remember when that murder was in Seattle about four years ago? They killed like thirtyish people?" I said, thinking back to when the police came to my home to tell us that out parents had been found in a dumpster with their necks broken.

Embry was silent for a long time. "I just ruined the evening, didn't I?" I said, rubbing my face.

"What? No! I was just remembering when all that was going on" he exclaimed. I smiled at him.

Just when we finished that conversation, we arrived in Port Angeles. People were walking up and down the sidewalk. It was such a cute little town.

*Two Hours Later*

"That was such a good movie" I exclaimed, sitting down at a booth in McDonalds.

"Yeah. I loved that fight scene" and then we had a in depth conversation about the action movie we had just seen.

Just as we were getting back into his car I seen a small child walk by with a stuffed bear. It made me remember that bear thing in the woods.

"Is there normally bears around Forks?" I asked, crossing my legs again and flipping my braid off of my shoulder.

Embry tensed then relaxed in about two seconds. "Nope" he said easily.

"What about giant deer?" I stated, grinning at him.

"Yup, got lots of giant deer in the area. They eat hikers some times" Embry teased, nudging my knee with his knee. I laughed and we kept teasing each other.

I felt so normal around Embry. I wasn't the shy, meek lady standing at the back of the room when I was with him. I liked it.

"Would you like to do this again?" Embry asked, parking in my driveway next to my car.

"Yeah"

He grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow then" he said. I frowned.

"No, I'm sorry. I've got plans for tomorrow. Another day maybe" I exclaimed, putting my hand on the car handle.

"I'll find a way to see you anyway" he said, grinning. I smiled. I loved this man's enthusiasm to see me.

Embry leaned in real quick and pecked my cheek with his hot lips. I blushed and smiled at the same time.

"See you later Embry" I said in a faint voice. He grinned like always and waved goodbye to me.

I hurried my house then peeked out my window to see if he had left. His car was peeling down my street.

I sighed happily and got ready for bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long, I couldn't get the laptop from my sister. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

___**The Nurse's Wolf**_

*Next Morning, 5 a.m.*

I lay awake, staring up at the ceiling. Around four this morning a loud noise outside had woke me up. It was like something was rubbing up against the side of my house.

It's not like I don't sleep well anyway but now I've got to worry if my beautiful house is haunted by some giant "deer".

I kicked my covers off of me and tip-toed to my window. I through open the curtains and looked at the sides of my house to see if anything was there.

From the gray light falling across the ground, all I could see was mud in flower patches around the house.

I sighed, rubbing my eyes and went to my bathroom for my morning shower. Just a few minutes later I was brushing out my long, wet hair, while walking around my house in my underwear and bra.

I poured myself a bowl of Cookie Crisp and sat on my overstuffed couch. I turned on the news but really didn't listen to it.

What was I going to wear to the Cullen's? This is your boss's family! Nice jeans and that green blouse that I bought a few months ago should do.

I yawned and put my bowl on the coffee table. I stretched out and dozed off on my couch.

*Embry's Pov*

Quil and Seth were such dicks. That is all I have to say to them.

They decided to run to Lila's house and see what she was doing, four o'clock in the morning. Geez! What do they think she was doing?

Apparently Quil "might" have waked her up by wiping his paws off on her house because he got a little muddy! What a wussy and a dick!

But that's not even the worst part. After Quil ran off to see Claire before she went to school, Seth was hanging around her house still.

About this time was when I phased so I could run to work and I found out what they were doing. So I was telling Seth off for still being there.

"_Seth, just get to school already_" I thought, watching the trees flash by. Seth was just about to reply when Lila crossed his mind.

"_Seems like she just got out of the shower since her hair is wet_" he thought. I seen her though his eyes.

Lila had just walked by her bedroom window, brushing her hair. I tried to see what she was wearing.

"_Looks like a spaghetti strap top_" Seth stated while slinking closer to her house.

"_How do you know?_" I asked.

"_Leah_".

All of a sudden, Lila was stretched all Victoria Secret like on her couch sleeping. Thoughts went flying through my mind and sadly, Seth's too.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was running to since I focused on what Seth was seeing….

"_HEY! Stop looking at her!_" I yelled suddenly remembering that Seth was the one just staring at **my** imprint while she was half naked (more like ¼ naked actually)!

I ran over two trees on accident while I yelled at Seth.

Seth left her house then changed when he got back to his house. I was alone for once.

Images of her flashed through my head again. That wasn't something I was supposed to see until our honeymoon.

A shiver went up my spine. Who would have thought that I was already thinking of marriage! I shook my furry head and sprinted on to the auto shop.

*Lila's Pov, Later*

I was dressed in my nice jeans and my green blouse, ready to leave in just a few minutes, if I could find my keys.

"Oh my geez! Oh my geez!" I yelled, running around my house, turning over everything. I was supposed to be at Carlisle's in five minutes.

I passed by the front door, breathing fast. My eyes sweep over the living room. Then my eyes zeroed in on the table right beside me.

"My keys!" I cried happily, scooping them up and running out the door with my purse and coat in the other hand.

I shoved my keys in and gunned it out of my driveway. I fixed my hair as I drove down my road and out of town.

I glanced down the slip of paper Carlisle had given me with his address on it. It took me two trips down the road until I found their driveway. I slowly took the road.

I took a calming breath when I seen their house. It was huge and elegant. It was probably the most beautiful house I've seen in real life.

OMG! What am I doing here!? I'm going to make a complete fool of myself. I'm totally going to do something stupid.

I took another deep breath, smoothed my hair and got out of my car. I nervously made my way up the porch stairs and knocked on the door.

It was only a few seconds before the door was opened and Emment was towering over me in the doorway.

I weakly smiled at him. "Hello, sorry I'm late" I exclaimed, staring at his massive form. He grinned.

"It's alright. Come in and meet the family" and grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the house. His hand wrapped all the way around it.

"Guys our guest is here!" he called as he pulled me through the entrance, which was very wide open. I liked it.

Emment pulled me into the living room and "gently" pushed me down onto a big white couch.

Carlisle walked into the room with a big smile on his face. Right behind him was Esme, I'm guessing, his wife since they were holding hands.

She smiled brightly at me. "It's nice to finally meet you Lila" Esme said, stepping forwards to shake me hand. I noticed her hands were cold as well.

The rest of the Cullens came into the living room to meet me. We all sat in the living room, just looking at each other, even eleven year old Renesmee.

"Where's Jacob and is pack of friends?" Edward asked, glancing at his wife, Bella. Emment, Jasper, and Rosalie all smirked.

"They're coming" Alice stated, frowning while crossing her legs. I glanced around the room of beautiful people. My eyes rested on Renesmee.

Homesickness washed through me suddenly. I missed my brothers. I hurriedly blinked and started staring at the wall instead.

"Carlisle said that you moved here form Seattle. Was it just for work?" Edward asked, staring at me.

"It was just for work" I mumbled, still remembering my little brother's 15th birthday party.

It was silent again.

Outside I heard a car pull up and loud voices.

"There here" Bella said, just as the front door was thrown open. It felt like the ground was shaking under the feet of the other guests.

A big group of the La Push Indians came filing into the room and sat at in the few empty seats or in the floor.

I recognized Sam Uley, the Indian from the store a few days ago, and Embry Call.

It seemed like the house came alive with noise all at once. A football game was on; someone was cooking in the kitchen while everyone else talked. Except for Embry and me.

We were staring at each other, both of us having goofy grins on our faces. He scooted over to me from his seat in the floor.

"You didn't tell me you'd be here" I stated, leaning happily back into the couch.

"I thought I'd surprise you. Interesting mix of people, huh?" Embry said, sitting right in front of me. Rosalie got up from her seat beside me and went into the kitchen.

Embry quickly lunged for the seat and plopped down beside me. I giggled. He introduced me to everyone and gave them all a smile and a small wave.

For the rest of the time I was at the Cullen's house everyone was happy and carefree. I loved it. Or it might have been that Embry didn't leave my side the whole time.

He stared at me like I was a rare treasure and he had finally found me. It made me feel special.

It was around nine when everyone started to leave. I hesitated in the doorway. I didn't want to leave Embry just yet.

He seemed to know what I was thinking. "I'm inviting myself over to your house by the way" Embry said, grinning down at me.

I smiled and waved him on out to my car. "Alice call me if you need a shopping a buddy, okay?" I called to her since she was at the top of the stairs inside.

"Alright but you better come prepared when I do" Alice called back. I waved goodbye to everyone and followed Embry into my car.

He was in the driver's seat, banging his head to no music and tapping his long fingers on the wheel. His hair was flying everywhere too.

I giggled and hopped into the passenger seat, throwing Embry the keys to the car. He grinned and eagerly put the keys in and gunned it down the driveway.

This time I didn't hide the fact that I was clinging to the seat and door handle. All Embry did was laugh and go faster around the curves. He slammed on my brakes when we got in the driveway.

We hopped out and went inside my house. "Ignore the mess. I had to trash my house to find my keys early" I exclaimed.

Embry floated into the kitchen while I went into the living room and put in a movie. I sat down and made myself comfortable.

Embry came back with the food from my kitchen in his lap.

"Are you going to eat all that?" I choked out. He just grinned and pulled me out a bag of chips.

We sat and talked until midnight, eating away all the food in my house. I didn't even notice the time until the little yawns started to come.

"I should go. You need to sleep" Embry sighed, looking gloomily at my front door. I rubbed my eyes.

"No, it's fine. I don't have to work tomorrow either" I said, stretching my legs out in front of me. He grinned.

"Well if you're offering to let me stay then I'll stay" he stated. Relief went through me.

I popped in another movie and grabbed the couch pillows to snuggle into. Embry stretched out and put his arm around the back of the couch behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hi everybody! Keep those reviews coming please, I love hearing what you have to say about my story/stories. Enjoy the chapter.**

___**The Nurse's Wolf**_

*Next Morning*

I rubbed my eyes, yawning and stretching on my couch. This was the first night that I had actually slept all through the night without getting restless.

I glanced over at Embry sleeping on my blow-up mattress in front of the TV. His feet and head were hanging off of it.

I grinned and stumbled up and headed into the kitchen to start breakfast. I got out tow carton of eggs and the bacon. It seemed like this was the only thing we didn't eat last night.

A few minutes later a huge bowl was full eggs and plate over flowing with bacon.

I walked back into the living room to wake Embry up. He was lying on his stomach.

"Embry it's time to get up" I said, shaking his shoulder. He mumbled something but didn't wake up. I kneeled down beside him.

"Embry! I'm serious here! I made you breakfast!" I exclaimed, shoving against his side to roll him over. He didn't move.

Embry lifted his head groggily and stared at me for a moment. "Wahtoustay?" he slurred out, rolling over onto his back.

"Huh?"

He just grinned at me and stretched. My eyes zoomed in on the two inches of stomach showing. Embry had some nice abs.

"What did you say?" I asked again, tearing my eyes away form his stomach only to stare in to his beautiful eyes.

"Did you say breakfast? You made me breakfast?" Embry asked, sitting up. I blushed.

"Well yeah. You're my guest" I stated. He didn't answer but just pulled me up after him and dragged me into the kitchen.

We happily sat in silence, shoving food into our mouths, grinning at each other every chance we got.

"So what are we doing today?" Embry asked, leaning back in his chair. I sighed and leaned on my elbow.

"I've got to call my brother sometime today, go shopping, then I'm going to make you show me the area by a nice hike" I exclaimed, smiling at him.

"I'm totally for the shopping but around 2 p.m. I've got to go to my mother's to help her paint" he said," We can go hiking tomorrow if you want".

I frowned. "What are you painting?" I asked.

"The guest bedroom, the kitchen, and the outside of the house. It's a two day project apparently" Embry sighed like he was already tired from working.

"Would you like some help painting? I don't mind too" I said, gathering up the daily dishes. I started filling the sink with water.

"Really? I can't even get my friends to help us" he laughed. He agreed and helped me with the dishes.

After we finished, I got dressed in fresh clothes. Embry said he was fine wearing the same thing again.

Embry drove us to the same store where we meet at while I text my brother.

"Alright what do we need?" Embry asked, grabbing a cart.

"Everything!" I giggled and we ran down an aisle.

*Two Weeks Later*

Embry and I had starting dating a week ago. We to _The Lodge_ a lot that I've almost forgotten how to cook.

Things at work are going great also. I'm finally getting into the groove of things and becoming good friends with Carlisle.

Today was the day that Alice and I are going shopping.

I hurried and combed my hair while looking for my purse.

"Embry, can you help me find my purse!?" I yelled down the stairs. I heard his walk to the foot of the stairs.

"Which one?" he yelled back up to me.

"My white one with the blue strips!" I answered, running into the guest room to find my shoes. Unpacked and empty boxes were scattered across the room.

I climbed over some boxes, tripped over some until I actually feel on a few.

Embry suddenly slammed the door open. I stared at him. He had six purses hanging off of each arm. Apparently Embry thought I was funny looking too because he started laughing with me (I was still lying on a few boxes).

Still laughing, he handed me my purse. I walked back into my room. He happily followed me. Somehow Embry ended up combing my hair through again since it got a little tangled with my box fight. He is such a man slave sometimes.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him back downstairs to wait for Alice to come. We sat on the couch with his arm around my shoulders.

"When you get back do you want to go to my house?" he asked, rubbing my shoulder.

"Yeah that sounds goo to me" I replied, laying my head on his shoulder. I pushed my hair off of my neck. It was getting really hot.

"Why are you so hot?" I mumbled into his shoulder.

"I don't know. Why are you?" he laughed. I giggled.

"That wasn't what I was talking about, big boy" I exclaimed, pushing his hair out of his face. He just grinned and shrugged.

"You need a hair cut" I stated, trying to keep it out of his face.

"What, you don't like it 'cause it likes you" Embry said, shaking his hair in my face. I grin and push his head away.

A car pulled up in my driveway just as Embry was going for a second attack.

"I'll see you later then" I said and kissed his cheek. He grinned and followed me to the door.

Alice was waiting in her car with her music up high and sunglasses on.

I waved bye to Embry as I hopped in the car.

*After Shopping*

Alice, Embry, and me all carried in my shopping bags into Embry's house.

"Jeez, did you buy the whole store?" Embry exclaimed, picking another bag.

Alice and I looked at each other and grinned. "Which store are you talking about?" I giggled, grabbing two more bags.

After we got the bags inside, Alice left saying she had to babysit Renesmee.

"So are you hungry? I've got some pizzas in the oven if you want one" Embry said, pulling me into the kitchen by my hand.

"Yeah, apparently Alice doesn't understand that us humans need food" I said, lacing my fingers through his.

He stopped and turned to me with a weird look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, tugging at his hand a little to get him to move.

"Nothing. Just thought you meant something else. Are you going to show me what you bought or am I going to have to snoop through your bags?" Embry exclaimed.

"If you want" I stated. We got out the pizzas, ate, and then it was time for the fashion show.

Bag after bag I went through and tired on everything for him. He gave me his opinion on every single outfit.

I sat on the couch next to Embry, holding his hand while we talked about our high school years.

"Can I cut you hair?" I asked suddenly. His hair was covering his eyes and I didn't like it.

"Um, why? I think it's fine if I say so myself" he said, flipping it like you see girls on TV do. I giggled.

"But I can't see you pretty eyes" I stated/whined. Some how that little statement melted him down.

Embry was sitting on a chair with me behind him with a pair of scissors, ready to get started.

"You do know what you're doing, right?" he asked nervously, running a hand through his hair.

"Of course I do. I used to cut my own hair for my modeling training, remember" I said, combing his hair smooth and straight.

"Yes but you know how to style a guy's hair?" Embry said back, looking over his shoulder at me.

"Turn back around so I can get started" I commanded, snapping my scissors impatiently.

"Just remember that I need both ears" he stated.

"I'm disappointed that you have no faith in me" I snapped. That shut him up real fast.

I ran my fingers through his hair and started to snip away. Suddenly a loud howl ripped through the air, making me jump and cut a piece too long.

Embry wasn't even paying attention to what was going on with his hair. He was listening to the howling.

"I can fix that!" I squeaked, running my hand over his hair.

"Huh? Fix what?" he mumbled, looking back at me. I didn't answer because Quil came walking into the house.

"Is this what the two of you do when you're together? Play hair dresser?" Quil teased, sitting in one of the chairs.

"Yeah, don't you and Claire?" Embry stated, smirking. Quil didn't answer but started staring at the kitchen cabinets instead.

The two of them talked freely as I continued working on repairing his hair to my liking. As I worked, Quil talked about going to the beach for cliff diving. I said I would go watch when they went next weekend.

"All done!" I sang, running hand through his hair once more. Embry felt his hair. Quil stood and apparently left. I followed Embry into the bathroom to see his reaction to his hair.

Embry's hair was no longer at his neck but short in the back and crazy in the front. In the front, the hair was kind of choppy cut, hanging almost in his eyes.

"Whoa" he mumbled, fingering a piece of hair. He seemed to like it.

"Pretty good, huh?" I stated, leaning against the sink, eyeing his hair also. I brushed off some hair on his shirt. "You might want to change shirts. You'll get hair all over the house" I said.

"Okay" and he peeled off his shirt before I could even blink in surprise. I blushed, covered my face and half ran into the kitchen.

I heard his booming laugh behind me, following me. I sat down on the couch and stared at the wall until Embry stood in front of me so I was staring at his stomach instead.

I covered my eyes. "Aww, do I really not look good without a shirt" he teased. I felt his hand pry my hands away from my eyes.

I looked up at him. I could see his eyes perfectly now and I felt like jello looking into them.

I wasn't even aware that I had placed my hands on his chest and had crawled onto my knees so I could get closer to his face.

Embry grinned and eagerly placed his lips over mine. I tried to pull myself up to him but he was too tall.

He smiled into the kiss and kneeled down in front of me so I could easily reach him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and laced my fingers into his now short hair. He tried to get closer to me but the couch got in his way.

Instead he pulled me down into his lap. Embry would pull back every once in a while to kiss my jaw or temple.

A knock on the door made us stop for a moment. Embry slide me out of his lap and loped over to the door with a glare planted on his face.

I scurried back onto the couch just as he flung the door open.

"Mom?"

"Oh my goodness! Your hair is all gone!" and Embry's mom strolled inside. "Lila! I didn't know you were here" and she gave me a tight hug.

"Hi Ms. Call" I greeted. She sat down beside me and turned on the TV and just started chatting away.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Embry asked, closing the door.

"Just came over to see you. Is that a crime now?" Ms. Call said, crossing her arms. From the look on Embry's face you would have thought it was though.

Embry sat on the other side of his mom. Ms. Call talked to us about how we should come over again so we could paint the living room this time.

I kept glancing over at Embry over his mother's head. He was doing the same thing. He stretched his arm around his mother. We ended up holding hands behind his mother's head.

"Yeah mom, I'll be over at noon to help you" Embry sighed. I grinned over at him.

I glanced over at the clock. "I'm sorry but I've got to get. I've got work in the morning" I said, letting go of Embry's hand and stood up.

"I'll walk you out" he exclaimed eagerly, hopping up after me. We walked to my car and just stood there looking at each other.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" he mumbled.

"You're helping your mother paint tomorrow so I'll just take a hike tomorrow after work" I exclaimed, putting my keys into the car door.

"Hiking? But what if something happens? You'll be alone" he said, whipping me around to face him.

I laughed and patted his cheek. "It's not like I've never hiked before, sweetheart" I stated. I fluffed up his bangs then got in my car.

Embry frowned and kept me from closing the door. "I'll come over to your house around six to make sure a 100% okay" he said and leaned in and pecked my cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:…..I really have nothing to say…..Oh yeah, I've forgotten to say lately that I only own Lila and her bothers…and Max. Scroll down please!**

_**The Nurse's Wolf**_

*That Friday*

Embry and a bunch of his friends were standing up on the top of the cliff, waiting for their turn to jump.

Kim, Emily, Rachel (who was huge since the baby was going to come any time), Claire and her little piggy tails, Leah, and Sue were all sitting on logs or on the sand. Max was sitting on my lap, trying to smother me with hugs and kisses.

It was sunny for once and I had on cut off jeans and a t-shirt. My flip flops were lying beside me.

"There goes daddy!" Max yelled into my ear, pointing up at the figure free falling. I squeezed Max in terror. What if he hit the water wrong?

Sam came trudging of the water and loped over to his Emily. I kept my eyes up at the cliff as Seth took a running leap.

After all the guys had jumped except Embry, I was almost scared to look around me. All the couples were cuddling or kissing which was embarrassing for me.

I watched with a tight stomach as Embry flipped through the air. He sliced through the water easily.

Embry came running out of the water in no time and sat right beside me. He grinned over at me.

"Pretty cool huh?" he stated, wrapping a wet arm around my shoulders. Heat came off of him as if he wasn't in the freezing water just seconds ago.

We just sat around and talked for most of the day, lying around on the beach the whole time.

Embry, um, I've got some news" I exclaimed, leaning on his shoulder. He tensed for a moment then relaxed and put his arm around me. He rubbed his chin on the top of my head.

"Since it's almost summer, my little brother is going to be staying with me for a month. Both of them are kind of worried about me" I said.

"Your brother will be living with you? What's his name again?" Embry asked, resting his head on mine.

"Lucas, his name is Lucas. You might what to learn it fast too. He might get mad if you don't" I stated.

"What's your older brother's name then?" he said, playing with a piece of my hair.

"Lars. You know his law firm is really picking up. I think that's one of the reasons Lucas is staying with me" I answered.

"What day is his coming?" Embry asked. I stood up and dusted the sand off of me. I grabbed his hand and tugged for him to get up.

"He'll be here next weekend. I've got to clean house, get the guest room ready, and stock the kitchen with food. You want to help me, Embry?" I said.

He smiled and agreed to help me. We held hands as we wandered back to his car. Embry just kept grinning down at our hands.

"What's up? Why are you grinning like that?" I asked, nudging him in the side.

"Well, I never thought I'd find the prefect girl is all" he answered, smiling down at me. I blushed and happily leaned against him as we walked.

Now that he mentioned it, I never would have thought I'd find someone. Who would have thought that my prefect man was only a few hours away from me all this time?

*One Week Later*

I was running around me house, trying to clean up the living room while Embry was working on the kitchen.

Lucas was going to be here any minute with Lars driving him out here. And of course I put everything off until the lat minute.

"Lila, where do you want this fish tank?" Embry asked from the kitchen. I stopped dusting and looked up. Embry had a huge fish tank in his arms.

"Huh, wonder where that came from" I stated. He shrugged and set it up against the wall.

I heard a car pull into my driveway then car doors slamming. I shrieked and hurried to the front door.

*Embry's Pov*

I slowly followed Lila out to meet her brothers. I was actually king of nervous. These guys sort of had to approve of me or I'd have brother-in-laws that hated me.

Lila was hugging the taller man while a skinny, pale boy with glasses stood off to the side. The boy had a _Star Wars_ shirt on.

The man that Lila was now talking to was also skinny and pale. I could barely tell a difference in the two brothers except Lars was a little taller.

"You guys, I want you to meet Embry" Lila said and came to stand beside me on the porch.

Lucas and Lars glared at me in unison. They both crossed their arms and turned away from me.

Lila glanced nervously up at me then hurried back to her brothers. I head them mumble something to each other.

Lucas grunted and through open his brother's trunk. He pulled out two bags. Lila frowned and went to help her younger brother.

She heaved out a huge trunk then tried to lift it. It only got an inch or two off of the ground before Lila dropped it.

I loped over to her and easily picked up the trunk for her. Lars glared at me again when he seen Lila put her hand on my arm.

"Come on Lars. You need lunch before you head back to Seattle" Lila said to her brother.

We all went inside. I set down Lucas' trunk and headed for the kitchen.

There was an awkward silence the whole time the brothers ate. They completely ignored me but whispered to Lila every once in a while.

I had the feeling that I was unwanted in Lila's house and her life.

**A/N: I know it was very short but in the next chapter there is a special surprise! Trust me the wait is very wroth it! Once the next chapter his done, part 2 will probably be coming out **_**soon**_**. I can't wait for it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: This **_**should**_** be the last chapter in part 1 but part 2 is coming soon after. Enjoy!**

The Nurse's Wolf

*Lila's Pov, After Lars Left*

"Alright, let's unpack you things" I chirped, picking up one of his lighter bags.

Embry went to pick up the trunk again. "No, you can just leave that there. That has all my video games in it" Lucas said.

"You brought _all_ your games? Aren't you planning on leaving the house at all?" I asked. I was completely shocked. I've seen his video collection before and it was anything but small.

Lucas just stared at me blankly. "No" he stated and tromped up the stairs to his room.

"They didn't seem to like me very much" Embry exclaimed, following me up the stairs.

"They just don't know you yet is all" I replied, making sure he didn't hear the false note in my voice.

Of course my brothers hate him. I'm their only sister and from what I've told them about Embry maybe they should be worried that I might run off with him or something. Not that I'd do that anyway.

*One Month Later*

"Dr. Cullen, I'm sorry to bother you but could you tell Alice that I need to cancel again. Lucas wasn't feeling very good this morning" I said.

Carlisle nodded and shot me a sympathetic smile. He knew how stressed out Lucas was making me over the last month.

There has been so many fights already at home. Lucas complains there isn't enough food in the house because of my boyfriend. Lucas complains my computer is too slow for his games.

What kills me the most is when he complains about Embry, ignores Embry, or locks poor Embry out of our house. I'm surprised he hasn't dumped me yet.

After work I ran to my car in the rain and drove home slowly like always. I kept glancing into the woods to see if any big "deer" were out there. It was a habit now to look for it.

Embry's car was parked outside my house when I pulled up. My heart speed up. I swear that I was in love with him.

I hurried up the front steps and stumbled inside. I put my keys on the kitchen table and went into the living room.

Lucas was propped up on some pillows with a trash can next to him just in case. He looked paler than normal and had sheen of sweat on his face.

"Oh! You poor thing! Are you feeling any better?" I exclaimed, rushing to side. Lucas glanced up at me, tried to speak but had to duck his head into the trash can.

"Lucas, I couldn't find any medicine for you in Lila's bathroom" Embry said, coming door the stairs. He smiled when he seen me making a fuss over my brother.

"There's no medicine? I swear I'd just bought some" I said, pushing Lucas' hair out of his eyes.

I felt really bad that I couldn't help him. The bank was closed so I couldn't get money to get him something to make him feel better.

For the rest of the night, I sat next to Lucas while Embry sat on the other side of me while we watched reruns of _Bewitched._

*2 a.m.*

My eyes snapped open. My stomach didn't feel right. That must have woken me up. I sat up in my bed. My stomach rolled and bile rose up in my throat.

I fell out of bed and made it to the toilet just in time. My stomach heaved until it was empty.

I laid there for what seemed like hours until I heard Lucas downstairs emptying his stomach too.

I slowly made my way downstairs to check on him. He had the TV on and a stack of movies beside him.

We sat on the couch, watching _Star Trek_ until six that morning. We had decided sleep was so overrated.

I called in sick at work then took my sick self into the kitchen to get us something to eat that we could keep down.

"No more orange juice or crackers!" I croaked to Lucas before vomiting in the sink. I didn't bother to get up from the floor after I was done.

I heard Lucas talking in the living room but I ignored his muttering.

*Embry's Pov*

"Embry, hand me the wrench" Quil said from under a beat up Sudan. I lazily handed it to him and went back to looking at the engine.

I heard the phone ring in the front room where Jake was looking through boxes of parts. I ignored it.

Just a few seconds later, Jacob walked into the room and threw me the phone. I frowned. No one has ever called me at work before.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Embry, listen, get over here and take care of us" I heard Lucas command from the other end.

"Us?"

"Lila got sick too" he stated and it seemed to prove his point when I heard her gagging in the background.

My breath caught in my throat. "What do you need?" I demanded.

Jake and Quil shot me looks and came over to try to listen in. I pushed them away.

"Orange juice, crackers, medicine, and soup, lots of soup. I'll be timing you" and Lucas hung up.

I stared at the phone. "What's up? You being blackmailed or something?" Quil said, leaning up against the car.

"Feels like it" I muttered, throwing it back to Jake.

"Lila getting violent already?" Jacob teased, punching me in the arm. I barely felt it.

"No! Jeez, she's sick! I'll be back later, see you" and I jogged outside to my car. Rain soaked my clothes but I ignored it.

My stomach was in a knot the whole time I was in the store. I floored it over to Lila's house, almost taking out her mailbox.

I didn't bother knocking and barged inside to the living room.

"Time! It took you five minutes" Lucas said but I didn't even look at him.

Lila was curled up in a blanket next to him. Her hair was tangled up into a messy bun. She was paler than normal and had bags under her eyes.

"Embry!? What are you doing here? You should be at work!" she squeaked in a weak voice. I glanced over at Lucas and handed him the bag.

He pulled out everything he asked for and the extra things I had gotten.

I kneeled in front of Lila and tried to gently pull the blanket away from her face, that she was now hiding behind.

"Why are you hiding?" I grunted, when I couldn't get her to let go.

She mumbled something, but I couldn't understand what it was that she was trying to say.

Lucas looked over at me, apparently unsurprised about his sister's behavior. "She doesn't want her lover boy to see her like this" he stated.

I laughed. "Lover boy?!" I tugged Lila's foot. Instead of laughing with me, it sounded like she had started to cry.

I ripped the blanket away from her so I could see the damage I had caused by teasing her. I didn't even get the chance to see he face.

She lunged at me and half tackled me to the floor. It would be a lie if I said I wasn't scared alittle.

"I also believe she might be PMSing" Lucas stated before leaning over the trash can again. My stomach clenched at the sound.

We all stayed in the living room for the rest of the morning, watching _Harry Potter_. Lucas was laid out in the floor while Lila stayed on my lap, trying to hide in my shoulder.

Every once in a while one of them would lean over the trash can. It about killed me listening to them barf but I didn't bolt because of Lila.

I kept catching Lucas looking at the two of us. It seemed like he was in deep thought.

"Alright lunch time, what do you two want?" I said, readjusting Lila in my lap. She grumbled a little.

"Soup" they said in unison. I picked her up and took her with me into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry this is how you're spending your day" Lila mumbled into my neck before I set her down in a chair.

I chuckled. "That's okay. I don't really mind taking care of you guys" I replied, getting out the cans and opening them.

I had my back to her so I could fix the soup. I didn't hear her come up behind me until her arms wrapped around my waist.

My stomach jumped with excitement when my soul mate touched me. I grabbed one of her hands and pulled her around so she was in front of me.

I ran my hands over her shoulders and down her arms. Lila sighed and leaned into me. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed up and down my jaw.

"I know what you're doing in here!" Lucas yelled.

Lila stopped, but I kept my arms around her. She smiled up at me. I traced the bags under her eyes.

"You look like could get some sleep. You're going to take a nap after we eat, okay?" I suggested. She nodded and yawned at the same time.

Lila untangled herself out of my arms and went back into the living room.

After we all ate the chicken and noodle soup, Lila finally took her a nap. She curled up in the arm chair and was out like a light.

Lucas and I sat there for a few minutes before I turned up the volume on the TV.

We only sat there for a few minutes before Lucas reached up and turned off the TV completely. We stared at each other for a second.

He cleared his throat. "As you know, for the past month I've been less than friendly to you. I've been gathering information on you" Lucas said.

It seemed like he had planned his little speech out because he didn't wait for me to comment on how creepy that was.

"I've been keeping Lars updated on the happenings here. I have decided to allow too continue your relationship with my sister. Don't worry I'll be calling Lars tonight so he'll be stop the background check on you" and he turned back on the TV like that was nothing.

"That was some weird shit that just came out of your mouth" I stated before turning back to the TV. My eyes flickered over to Lila once which reminded me to warn him.

"By the way, since we're confessing here, I thought I'd let you know that I'm planning on asking Lila to marry me soon" I said, glancing over at him.

Lucas froze then turned to face me completely. He had the look of shock and horror on his face.

"I-I-I. You're my future brother-in-law" he gasped, horror leaking into his voice. I grinned.

"Well she has to say yes, you know. She does have some say in this" I chuckled.

"You've only been with her for a few months though!" he squeaked.

That made me laugh until my stomach hurt. "Do you think that matters? Nothing matters when you find your soul mate" I said.

"How can you be sure though?" Lucas asked, eyes bugging out of his head.

"A guy can just tell, little man" I stated and left it at that.

**A/N: YEAH!!!! That's the end of Part 1! Part 2 will be out soon hopefully. P2 is about Embry being a wolf, marriage, etc., nothing big…..That was a lie! This is going to be GREAT!!!!! Review and give me your support on this guys! (I am aware that the first part wasn't very long but some things don't go as planned…) See u later!**


End file.
